Weakened
by outlandishoutsider
Summary: A heated interaction between Starfire and Robin turns into a conversation Starfire never wanted to hear. Depicts Robin's sometimes unflattering attitude and Starfire's naive ways of forgiving too much. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: No.

**Weakened**

* * *

He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose, begging for any entrance behind her perfectly composed masked. He finally had her caught, locked in by his arms against the door.

"Come on, Star," he pleaded as he leaned in to capture her lips, only to be met by her cheek. "Please?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she glanced at his face through her lashes and steadily tugged at his hair. "Oh Robin, when will you learn that affection here is not enough?"

She slipped easily from his grasp, nearly sending him into a face plant against the hallway wall.

He turned around awkwardly, supporting himself after his near collision to see Starfire floating mere inches from his face.

"Teasing me isn't enough? You want more affection?" He leaned into the air once again, Starfire now at his back. "Less?"

Her lips at his ear, she breathed, "You know exactly what I mean."

Quick like a strike, he was upon her once again, this time with an iron strong embrace.

"It is… difficult for me to show any type of emotion, especially around the team," he mumbled against her neck, trailing kisses to her temple. "You know that."

Starfire snaked her hand free and placed her fingertips gently on those imploring lips and lowered the face that held them.

"But you have no problem doing this with me?" she questioned. She pulled the hand away quick enough that only a small peck could be passed as it soon was replaced with another, one hand now resting at the back of his neck.

Robin growled at such an unsatisfactory gesture causing Starfire's eyes to widen in shock. Smirking with some sort of triumph, he seized the opportunity to grasp away the blockade and kiss her fully on the mouth.

"Because you're special, Star. And I'm just too selfish share."

She grimaced at the half answer but allowed the struggle to cease momentarily when Robin bombarded her with tender touches that seemed to send vibrations down her spinal cord and back. Her chest throbbed with what she hoped wasn't her last breath as his sickly sweet scent intoxicated her thoughts.

"Robin," she murmured. He persisted to search with his lips, landing at the hollow of her throat. "Robin."

He finally looked up into the pools of jade to the find the slight frown that graced her lips. Lustfulness subsiding, he rested his head against hers as to reconnect to what she was thinking.

"All I want is for you to be more open about our relationship around the others," she breathed out the words. "Is that too much to ask?"

Her lingering hand made it hard for Robin to concentrate. The anxiety that arose at her proposal frightening him even more so than the action itself. He was their leader, but did that give him the right to flaunt their relationship and make things more complicated, risking the very person he loved most? This request simply went further than his friends knowing. It implied quick kisses and lingering touches that took place outside the Tower. It would mean leading the world onto it too. And the idea of his personal life being magnified more horrified him.

"Maybe," he muttered as he still held her gaze. He took a step back so the space could finally become breathable as the tension turned. This couldn't last forever. And he knew it. Her pleas had been cute, he could admit that. He even enjoyed this game they had played. But it seemed… dangerous somehow. Fragile. A fine line was set and Robin felt he was teetering on what he needed to do and what he desired.

Starfire's form quivered at the lack of touch and it caught his eye. Her hand reached out for any sort of comfort. "Robin, please do not be mad. I only meant-"

"I don't care what you meant," Robin spoke with an icy composure and brushed the gesture off easily, his bipolar attitude kicking in. "You know what it would mean, though. That the very life we have built and the city we protect could crumble because I was selfish. You were selfish."

The comment sent a blow to Starfire's stomach. She whimpered away as the good mood vanished and darkness settled in. She hated this feeling, and though she would never admit it out loud, thought she hated this side of him too. She wanted to love him fully, not in parts, but it was becoming difficult as his mood swings picked up.

She hugged herself closer as Robin tried to reclaim his words by brushing her arm, anything to console her. He knew that it was too much, words and actions slipping thoughtlessly from him when Starfire was about to crumple in front of him. He needed more time to tell her. To explain that this thought of hers could end everything. It could be the end of him.

"Starfire, I-"

"Stop," She held out a hand to quit the protest that she knew was about to come. She was stronger than she looked, if only for the moment. She breathed shakily. "If this is what you truly think of me, then there is nothing more to discuss. I only wanted for us to have more time together, regardless of who was around us and knew the truth. But now I can see that it does not matter anymore."

She had sped through her speech in a rush, moving closer to the door with each word until her back rested against it.

Robin counter reacted by placing his hands behind her back where her own hands rested, pinning her unwilling this time. He spoke urgently. "Everything matters. That is exactly why I am so reluctant and stupid at times, Star," he sighed. He reluctantly loosened his grip at Starfire's pained eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, it scares the hell out of me. I want to be with you. I want all of you. But I'm afraid losing you by doing this, in more ways than one."

He looked right through her as her eyes crinkled with confusion. "But is it not just the matter of you wanting to be my 'boyfriend'? Why would you lose me by giving me what I want most?" She leaned forward so her breath warmed his face and her hand found his.

"I only wish that it could be that simple," He squeezed her fingers in response. "What we have now is more than enough. I don't need people, especially bad guys, trying to take that away from me. If anyone found out besides the team, criminals would know you were my weak spot and try to target you. I can't ever let that happen."

"Robin," she spoke and glanced down at the carpet then back up, "I fear you misjudge my strength. You need not worry such fears. I am more than capable to assist in battle." She began to pull in closer to his skeptical expression. "I believe your concern is touching but unnecessary. It is kind of you to care so much but are there not other things that worry you about our openness? Not just the fear of losing me? Are you most certain that maybe you are just nervous of having to show just a little bit of the real Robin?"

_Just maybe, _thought Robin as he grimaced at her conclusion. "My only concern is your safety."

Starfire looked directly into masked eyes, trying to unravel his expression. She let out a sigh, slightly disappointed.

"When you're ready to be honest, then we will continue this conversation. As of now," she spoke, avoiding his gaze and bit her lip, "we will not tell the others. But just know that I won't be waiting here forever, Robin."

"And I know this. But thanks, Star. I knew you would understand," He hugged her close, Starfire's head buried in his shoulder. "It'll be our little secret."

"…for now."

* * *

This game they played was only that, a game. But she wished and prayed with all her heart that Robin grew out his self hiding. For if not, she knew there could never be a life in which held both of them, and that was one thing she could not live without.


End file.
